


Sugar

by Sam_bam_thank_you_maam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuties, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food, doughnuts, mention of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam/pseuds/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam
Summary: Dean and Cas share breakfast and something more.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic! I hope you enjoy!

Dean walks out of the bathroom freshly showered, unfazed when he notices Castiel gazing out the window of the small motel room.

 

“Where’d Sam go?” he says sitting down at the table, reaching for the box of powdered doughnuts.

 

“Library. He may have found a case.” Castiel replied, looking over his shoulder at the other man. Dean nods and bites into his doughnut, savoring the tartness of the raspberry jelly inside.

 

“Sit Cas. Have a doughnut.”

 

Castiel turned around, finally, tilting his head.

 

“Dean. Food is not a need of mine. You know this.” Dean took another bite of his doughnut, washing it down with coffee. He looks back over to Cas, who was still staring at him.

 

“Just ‘cause you don’t need to eat, doesn’t mean you can’t, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“So it’s settled then. Sit down and eat a doughnut, Cas.”

 

The angel couldn’t find reason to deny Dean’s simple request, and he didn’t want to, so he joined Dean at the table, opting to sit in the chair next to him instead of across from him.

 

Dean takes a bite of his doughnut and points to the box of them. Castiel gazes at Dean and tilts his head.

 

“Here.” Dean says picking up a doughnut and passing it to Castiel. He accepts the treat, studying it briefly before taking a small bite. He chews slowly, savoring the flavors.

 

“So?” Dean says raising an eyebrow, popping the last bite of his doughnut into his mouth, licking the powdered sugar from his fingers.

 

“It’s good.” Castiel says with a small smile “very sweet.”

 

“Doughnuts Cas. These are the good things in life.” Dean says taking a drink of his coffee.

 

“I think that there are much better things in life than pastries filled with sugar and covered in sugar.”

 

Dean shrugged and smiled into his coffee cup as Cas took a bigger bite of his doughnut, getting powdered sugar on his lips and around his mouth.

 

Dean held his breath for a startlingly unknown reason at the sight of Castiel’s Adams’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

 

“Cas.” He said, clearing his throat, “lick your lips. You’re a mess.” The angel was always a mess, but he was Dean’s mess.

 

Castiel licked the powdered sugar from his lips, but there was still some on the corner of his mouth.

 

Without thinking, Dean reached up to wipe it away, letting his thumb drift over the angel’s bottom lip. He begins to withdraw his hand, confused by the sudden urge to kiss the man sitting in front of him, but Castiel grabs his wrist.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Cas.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments, but it felt like hours.

 

Castiel brought his free hand up to Dean’s jaw, brushing his thumb over the light stubble.

 

“Dean, I would like to kiss you.”

 

At a loss for words, Dean only nodded; his eyes widening.

 

Castiel leans in towards the green-eyed man; he’d imagined kissing Dean before, but they were only fleeting thoughts, and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him by.

 

Dean leaned into him, their lips almost touching, breath ghosting over each others faces.

 

“Castiel,” Dean whispered, bringing his hand up to the back of the angel’s neck, “kiss me.”

 

Both men let their eyes flutter closed and Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s softly.

 

Dean was surprised at how soft Cas’ lips were, and pulled the man closer, deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue over Castiel’s lips, tasting the residual powdered sugar.

 

They broke apart from the kiss, still holding each other, foreheads touching.

 

“You’re right, Cas.” Dean aid gazing at the blue-eyed angel. “There’s better things in life than doughnuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
